Vícios
by Marjarie
Summary: [Continuação de Missão Rank A] A Koca Kola foi demais para o transtornado Sasuke.


Anteriormente em Naruto.

Uma missão

_- ... Descobrir a receita secreta de um fabricante de refrigerante._

A jornada...

_- Ttebayo, ttebayo, pra missão eu ttebayo..._

O paraíso...

_- Realmente faz jus ao nome de líquido da vida._

A verdade...

_- Tudo pronto, esse lote já está se achando gostoso e irresistível._

Então...

_- ... Ele não se conforma por ter bebido algo feito pelo irmão, e o pior, ter gostado._

E agora o próximo capítulo de Naruto começa.

_**Vícios**_

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

- Itachi... Você criou um vingador para caçá-lo. – Sasuke estava sentado no meio de seu quarto, posição de lótus, punhos apertados. – E agora, como que para recordar ao vingador o seu destino, você ousa atormentá-lo, torturando cada fibra de seu ser até arrancar todo resquício de sanidade.

Lançou um olhar de profundo desgosto à parede. Lá, cobrindo cada milímetro disponível, diversos pôsteres em vermelho e branco mostravam imagens e mais imagens do lado Koca-Kola da vida. A fábrica havia sido destruída, mas as raízes daquele plano maléfico estavam profundas demais para que fossem simplesmente arrancadas.

O vício o dominara por completo.

Já havia revirado a vila do refrigerante inteira atrás da bebida, mas ela simplesmente desaparecera. Então, num ato de desespero, experimentara Koca-Kola sem açúcar, sem calorias, sem cor, com limão, laranja, tangerina... Mas nenhuma delas foi capaz de preencher o seu vazio. Agora tudo o que queria era a Koca-Kola do deserto. A original e única.

Porque precisava de mais.

E para isso só havia uma opção, encontrar Itachi e mantê-lo em cativeiro produzindo toda a Koca-Kola que Sasuke pudesse beber. Sim, esse era um bom plano. Teria sua vingança e ao mesmo tempo alimentaria o vício.

- Kukukukuku.

NnNn

- Sakura-chan, você não acha que o Sasuke anda estranho? Quase não sai de casa, e tá com os olhos estralados, um sorriso esquisitão. Parece um maníaco, ttebayo.

- Não diga isso do Sasuke-kun! – a garota gritou irritadíssima enquanto socava o companheiro. – É óbvio que ele está apaixonado.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas e a encarou, esperando uma explicação para isso. Sakura não tardou em continuar.

- Ele fica em casa provavelmente admirando as fotos da amada. Quando sai, seus olhos ganham vida buscando-a entre a multidão e então, quando ele pensa no que fazer com ela... Hihihihi, dá aquele sorriso... – colocou as mãos sobre o peito, fechou os olhos e gritou - KYAAAAAAAAA.

O loiro soltou um suspiro. Outra vez Sakura-chan estava perdida em seu mundinho paralelo. Esperou que ela voltasse ao normal. Estava realmente preocupado com Sasuke e gostaria de contar com a garota para ajudá-lo. Porém, por mais que o tempo passasse, os corações rosa berrante não paravam de saltitar e cantalorar musiquinhas bregas em volta dela.

Desistiu de esperar. Se quisesse salvar seu amigo, teria que contar apenas consigo mesmo.

NnNn

- Kukukuku. – com um pergaminho à sua frente e um pincel em mãos, Sasuke sorria sinistramente enquanto bolava um plano infalível. Sua mente estava diabolicamente ativa e pronta para tudo. O cara de cabelo preto e vestido com nuvens vermelhas não perdia por esperar. – Kukukukukuku.

Um último traço. Só mais esse detalhe perfeitamente acrescentado e teria seu plano pronto em todo esplendor.

- Temeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Um grito de sacudir as paredes adentrou sua residência e o que era antes uma linha profissional, virou um borrão particularmente bizonho... Uma veia na testa de Sasuke começou a pulsar sinistramente.

Todo seu trabalho estava acabado... Arruinado...

Agora um tique nervoso ao lado do olho se uniu à veia. E logo veio o bufar, o olhar de mormaço, o estalar dos ossos... Some isso tudo e você tem um Sasuke furioso e pronto para matar.

- Como ousa... – falou lentamente com uma voz do além túmulo enquanto se levantava e encarava sua futura vítima. – Naruto?

Mas o loiro sequer ouvia, toda sua atenção estava posta no que antes era uma casa normal, mas que agora estava virada em um antro do refri. Após minutos de análise, despregou os olhos da parede onde um pôster particularmente grande dizia em letras garrafais 'beba Koca-Kola' e encarou o amigo, horrorizado.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Naruto perguntou sem conseguir evitar o tom de assombro da voz.

Sasuke nada respondeu. Ainda com aquela expressão de meter medo, começou a se aproximar, as mãos prontas para enforcar um pescoço. Naruto pulou para longe.

- Sasuke! – gritou, não entendendo nada do que estava ocorrendo. O moreno continuou avançando ameaçadoramente. – Sasuke-teme, reage! – a única resposta que obteve foi uma risada um tanto quanto psicótica.

Naruto arregalou os olhos. Será que...

A uma velocidade impressionante, parou em frente ao amigo e o segurou forte pelos ombros.

- Sai desse corpo que não te pertence! – gritou e começou a sacudir o outro. Com aquele comportamento, Sasuke só podia estar possuído. E por um espírito dos brabos. Porém aquilo pareceu não surtir efeito. O jeito seria apelar. – Muy Bueno e chido! Me encanta su bigode, pasa a mi flog. Piko, piko, piko!

Sasuke enfim começou a reagir. Olhou bem para a cara de Naruto e então explodiu em gargalhadas com tanta bobagem reunida.

Sempre podia contar com Naruto para surpreendê-lo.

Recompondo-se, livrou-se do agarre e virou de costas, suspirando pelo plano infalível perdido, mas ainda mais por perder a cabeça daquela forma. Sentiu a mão de Naruto sobre seu ombro.

- E então, teme? Vai falar o que está acontecendo, ttebayo?

Soltou outro suspiro.

- Estou viciado em Koca-Kola. – Naruto segurou a respiração. Sabia o quanto era difícil para os Kocanonimos admitirem seu vício. Admirou Sasuke pela coragem. - E para conseguir mais, o único jeito é obrigar o Itachi a produzir o tanto que eu precisar. Se eu ao menos tivesse o Mangek... – parou, finalmente se dando conta da situação. Existia uma forma de obter aquele olho. E essa forma estava parada bem ao seu lado. Tudo o que precisava era... – Kukukuku. – seu rosto voltou ao modo maníaco. Tudo pela Koca-Kola falou a si mesmo, ou Soca-Sola, como ela passaria a se chamar quando fosse produzida pelo Uchiha mais jovem. – Kukukukukuku.

-Hã? – foi tudo o que Naruto conseguiu soltar antes de ser atingido por um soco que o lançou longe. – Mas o quê? – mal conseguiu levantar e Sasuke já estava à sua frente desferindo socos e chutes que conseguiu desviar com muito custo. – Tá possuído de novo?

- É simples Naruto, tenho que conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan... – continuou atacando - E a sua morte é o que me permitirá obtê-lo.

- Sasuke! – gritou desesperado enquanto corria para a janela, pulava por ela e disparava para longe. O moreno o seguiu imediatamente, começando a lançar shurikens.

Naruto desviou sua fuga para a floresta. Precisava pensar rápido. Era óbvio que Sasuke estava pinél e uma luta nessas condições não seria válida para a rivalidade que os unia. Sacou sua kunai e com ela frustrou uma nova leva de shurikens de atingi-lo.

Com a respiração agitada olhou por sobre o ombro, esperando encontrar o moreno às suas costas, mas não havia nada. Virou para frente e deu de cara com o sharingan.

- Bu.

Naruto só teve tempo de fechar os olhos com força antes de ser arremessado contra as árvores. Sacudiu a cabeça se recompondo e então, pôde escutar um familiar canto de pássaro, levantou o rosto depressa para se deparar com Sasuke correndo em sua direção, o chidori pronto para atingi-lo.

- Kuso! – gritou com raiva, enquanto fazia os selos. – Kage bushin no Jutsu. – uma cópia surgiu ao seu lado, uniram as mãos, concentrando chakra. – Rasengan! – se Sasuke era apelão e sempre usava o especial, não seria Naruto que ficaria para trás.

Ergueu-se com o braço esticado, a esfera de chakra pronta pro que der e vier.

Os ataques se chocaram de frente, a potência sendo tal que destruiu as árvores próximas. Os jovens se esforçaram para resistir ao impacto, porém foi inevitável caírem e serem arrastados por suas próprias técnicas.

Naruto respirou fundo tentando se recuperar. Aquele golpe não tinha sido brincadeira. Procurou o moreno com os olhos e o viu caído mais adiante, parecia detonado demais para continuar lutando. Com todo esforço que conseguiu reunir, começou a se arrastar até ele.

- O que quer agora? Afaste-se Naruto! – Sasuke gritou transtornado.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, teme. Nem que eu tenha que quebrar seus braços e pernas, eu vou impedi-lo de ir pro lado negro com gás da força.

- Você não pode me impedir de conseguir poder. – tirando chakra sabe-se lá daonde, realizou os selos que desde criança sabia tão bem. – Katou Goukyaku no... – nesse instante Naruto o alcançou e desferiu um soco no seu rosto, parando o fogo bem a tempo.

Parecendo acordar, o moreno parou de tentar atacá-lo e encarou Naruto em silêncio.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo Sasuke. Vou te tirar dessa. Tudo o que você precisa é encontrar algo bom o bastante para substituir a Koca. – ainda não obtendo resposta, continuou. - Acredite, comigo, você encontrará rapidamente. E até vai esquecer dessa confusão toda.

Sasuke suspirou, derrotado.

- O que você sugere?

- Aguarde e confie, dattebayo.

NnNn

- Esse é o seu grande plano? – Uchiha perguntou incrédulo. Estava sentado à mesa na casa de Naruto, hashis na mão e guardanapo amarrado no pescoço.

- Rá, você diz isso porque ainda não experimentou minha receita secreta. – o loiro respondeu da cozinha enquanto terminava de acrescentar os temperos. Então, com tudo pronto, aspirou com gosto o cheirinho da comida, serviu uma generosa quantidade e levou até o amigo. – Te darei a honra de experimentar o original, único e indescritível, Uzumaki Ramen-to. Feito com vegetais, carne e temperos selecionados, unidos a uma massa fresquinha que apenas um verdadeiro admirador do ramen é capaz de preparar.

Sasuke não sabia se ria ou saía correndo diante de tanta paixão que Naruto demonstrava por um alimento. Claro que a paixão que ele mostrou por uma bebida podia ser considerada normal. Ele era um Uchiha oras! Tudo que fazia era perdoável. Hunf!

Encarou o rosto envolto em expectativa de Naruto. Balançou os ombros... No final, não tinha nada a perder mesmo. Pegou uma boa quantidade de ramen e levou à boca. Mastigou com calma. Engoliu.

Foi como se o céu se abrisse radiante em frente aos seus olhos, enquanto um coro de anjos cantava as maravilhas de viver.

- E então Sasuke-teme?

Sem fala pela onda de emoção que o envolveu, Sasuke ergueu a mão, pedindo que Naruto aguardasse. Quando conseguiu se controlar, falou.

- Espero que você tenha ingredientes suficientes usuratonkachi. Porque você me deu um novo vício e eu não vou abrir mão dele tão facilmente.

Uzamaki sorriu radiante, ninguém podia com o futuro Hokage, dattebayo.

OWARI

N/A: E assim terminam as crônicas de um ninja - musiquinha de triunfo ao fundo.

Confesso que não atingi o objetivo que eu pré-determinei antes de começar a escrever. Eu queria uma comédia divertida, mas acabou virando uma salada exagerada... É a crise hehehehe

Breves explicações:

A fala em espanhol é coisa de brincadeiras no flog.

Akatsuki tem dois 'K' por isso, Koca-Kola, com dois 'K'. Sasuke tem dois 'S', por isso Soca-Sola com dois 'S'. É, eu presto atenção a detalhes bestas XD

Beijos

Mar

E muito obrigada à Rô pela revisão e ajuda.


End file.
